<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links: Monster World Collaboration by ChroniclerDL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347393">Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links: Monster World Collaboration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclerDL/pseuds/ChroniclerDL'>ChroniclerDL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclerDL/pseuds/ChroniclerDL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate RPG returns to Duel Links! </p>
<p>Follow the Duel Links DM/DSOD NPCs as they risk their lives to defeat Zorc in this short story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Duel Links Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re dissolving the Duel Links Club?” Josh, a boy with dark-brown hair, frowned.</p><p>The classroom had one other club member present: Christine, a girl with cinnabar-colored shoulder-length hair. Her arms were folded as she gazed at a baseball team practice. “Ending as we started: the pair of transfer students.”</p><p>“Did you also want to quit? If you want to admit defeat in Duel Monsters, we can go outside to compete in something else.”</p><p>“Ha! I know you’re still hunting the Duel World King title, so I’m still hunting the Duel World Queen title. You won’t one-up me.”</p><p>Her zealotry drew a smile on Josh’s face. “What did the others say?”</p><p>“Jess was grounded from Duel Links by her parents. Hailey said the Club schedule was too toxic. Daniel lost interest in playing as a team. Andrew said he found a stronger guild.”</p><p>“There has to be a way out of this.” Josh grabbed his smartphone. “Isn’t Duel Links about to hold a Monster World RPG event? Maybe the Club can clear it together.”</p><p>He dialed Hailey.</p><p>“Sorry Josh, but I have plans tonight.”</p><p>“This might be our final meetup. It would mean a lot to me if you were there.”</p><p>“Well…if it’s the last time, I’ll try. But if I don’t show, don’t wait for me.”</p><p>He dialed Daniel.</p><p>“Thanks Josh, but I planned to solo the event.”</p><p>“There’s a bunch of events you can solo. This might be the last one we do together.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>He dialed Jess.</p><p>“Josh, I would love to join. However, if my parents were to find me without a book…”</p><p>“This is the Club’s darkest hour.”</p><p>“I understand. I will risk my heart and soul for the Club.”</p><p>He dialed Andrew.</p><p>“I have practice with my new guild, Josh.”</p><p>“Humor me this one time.”</p><p>“If it buys your silence.”</p><p>Josh sighed. At least they all said yes.</p><p>“Question for Einstein,” said Christine. “What if tonight doesn’t work out?”</p><p>Did Christine say something?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh woke up in a white tunic and on a straw-stuffed bed. A couple pieces of wooden furniture filled little of the small lumber room. His clothes, a blue overcoat and a large waist belt, hung on the coatrack. His weapon and armor, a man-sized one-handed sword and sword-horned blue helmet, laid on the floor.</p>
<p>Wait, those were his? Where was he? Josh had nothing but his name and a copper coin.</p>
<p>Maybe the outdoors offered a hint. When Josh opened the dusty window, he choked on cow stench. Horses clopped on the lone dirt road. Everyone had a grim expression on this cool, cloudy day.</p>
<p>None of this helped Josh’s memory as he dressed. Was he a mercenary? Why was he here?</p>
<p>Downstairs, someone paid five copper coins for a meal. This must be an inn.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” said Josh. “Anything interesting today?”</p>
<p>The innkeeper snickered. “If you’re the famous Silent Swordsman, then you’re the most interesting thing here. Ah, who am I kidding, the real deal wouldn’t beg me for a discount. But his rival, the Silent Magician, passed by. If you’re bored, go ask the local adventuring guild for work.”</p>
<p>Rivalry? “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Josh arrived at the guild hall. White paint peeled off the wall and he spotted a few missing roof tiles. A couple buckets scattered on the floor anticipated leaks,</p>
<p>A young receptionist sat behind a nicked counter. She wore a frayed black dress vest and skirt over a white tunic with her hair tied up in a bun. “Good morning. Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Good morning. I heard this was the adventuring guild. Any adventures?”</p>
<p>“We’re not a priority for Zorc and Farmington is in the middle of nowhere.”</p>
<p>Who was Zorc? But the question might raise an eyebrow. “So…nothing?”</p>
<p>She raised one anyway. “We only have rookie quests. You look a bit overqualified.”</p>
<p>Josh tapped on one of the counter’s scratches. “Hard times, right?”</p>
<p>“True. We hired a young lady to return a book to Greentown, but that was the only quest with better pay. Can you believe it? The Silent Magician taking such a minor request?”</p>
<p>The door creaked open; a mediocre welcome for a young man dressed in a silky purple vest. “Is this the excuse of an adventuring guild I heard about?”</p>
<p>The receptionist rolled her eyes. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“One of my caravans was attacked by a horde of monsters. I hire bodyguards to protect my goods from bandits, but can’t this guild do more to ensure safe roads?”</p>
<p>“We do what we can. If you want to complain, complain to the government. We’re a ‘Safe’ area, or so we’re classified.”</p>
<p>The merchant pounded the counter. “I lost men to those fiends!”</p>
<p>“I can give you a form to file a complaint.”</p>
<p>“This is utter rubbish.” The merchant sized up Josh. “Young man, you overheard our conversation just now. I need a replacement for the remainder of my trip.”</p>
<p>“What direction are you going?”</p>
<p>“West.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Greentown?”</p>
<p>“East,” said the receptionist. “But you should take the job. Whatever he’ll give you is better than anything I can give you.”</p>
<p>Josh gulped. In this unknown world, he lacked even the money to feed himself. However, the Silent Magician might be his memory’s best chance. “I’m sorry. I need to head east.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The herd of deer on the grassy plains fled the roar of Josh’s stomach as clouds continued to gather. Noon might as well be dusk.</p>
<p>Losing easy money. Starving on the road. Becoming worm food. Josh groaned as hours passed. If he was not the Silent Swordsman…</p>
<p>Battle instinct told Josh to grip his sword and swing behind.</p>
<p>The boulder weight of the sword was no problem for him, but it was a problem for a short, rotted Goblin Zombie. Its skeletal body no match for the sword’s blow. The monster dropped its sword and became a pile of bones.</p>
<p>Where did he learn to handle the sword? When did the Goblin Zombie appear and why did it attack him? Great questions for later. Travel in the open dark invited danger. Priority: Greentown!</p>
<p>The earth shook and an explosion boomed. Orange fire flickered, maybe a kilometer from Josh. Was someone else out there? In a fight?  Maybe Greentown should wait. He ran to the source of fire.</p>
<p>His approach prompted more Goblin Zombies.</p>
<p>Josh killed most of them with a single slash, but his own stomach stabbed him first.</p>
<p>The last Goblin Zombie slashed his shoulder. Josh grunted and slashed back for the kill.</p>
<p>As he got closer, the fires lit the figure of a short-haired young lady in a white cap, gloves, and tabard over a blue smock. She cast her fireballs with a short stave. Was this the Silent Magician? Now was not the time for that. When she panted, a couple dozen Goblin Zombies still surrounded her.</p>
<p>“Looks like you need help,” said Josh.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and he noticed her hair was colored like cinnabar. Faded images from another world of competition with her in sports, cards, and everything in between almost slipped from his consciousness like a dream.</p>
<p>The young lady’s wide eyes segued into a glare after she caught her breath. “I don’t need your offer of help. Especially not from the Silent Swordsman!”</p>
<p>So, he was the Silent Swordsman and she was the Silent Magician? “I wasn’t ‘offering’ help; you’re ‘getting’ help.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. Just don’t get in my way!”</p>
<p>Between his endurance, swift slices, and parrying techniques, Josh could explain his technique no more than tying a shoe as he killed a dozen Goblin Zombies.</p>
<p>However, the last of the Goblin Zombies blurred as his head throbbed. When Josh missed, their swords tagged him thrice. He suppressed a groan.</p>
<p>Triple fireballs tagged the Goblin Zombies. They turned into blurred ashes.</p>
<p>“You are definitely getting in the way now.”</p>
<p>“Give me a break; you were totally outnumbered.” Wait, what was that silver shine behind the Silent Magician? “Duck!”</p>
<p>She tumbled to dodge the lunge of a rapier.</p>
<p>Her attacker was a humanoid monster. The rotted, disfigured man wore clothes fit for a noble: fine red short-sleeve suit with a cravat. On one finger was a ring.</p>
<p>Josh growled, but he stumbled on his counterattack.</p>
<p>The monster sidestepped and prepared to lunge again.</p>
<p>On that instant, a fireball sailed past Josh.</p>
<p>Caught off reflex, the fireball singed the monster’s fancy ruffle sleeve. The Silent Magician got up and wobbled, but she kept a firm grip on her stave.</p>
<p>Josh tried to focus on the monster. “Who are you?” When he held the Silent Magician steady, his hunger and pain vanished. What an amazing spell!</p>
<p>“I am Master Zorc’s loyal vassal, the Earl of Demise.” The Earl rubbed the singed suit between his fingers to put out cinders. “I’m impressed. I didn’t expect my horde of Goblin Zombies to fail. Then again, I didn’t expect another hero. But with that said, you’re both weakened.”</p>
<p>Josh charged at new speeds.</p>
<p>The Earl of Demise trembled. “F-Fast!”</p>
<p>A dark horse with red eyes, mounted by an armored skeleton, neighed and galloped from the Earl of Demise’s shadows. The skeleton parried Josh’s attack. Reinforcements?</p>
<p>“What frightening speed! Such heroic resilience! Let’s meet again once I have undertaken better preparations. We prepare to leave, Doomcalibur Knight!”</p>
<p>Silent Magician pointed at the pair. “Stop them!”</p>
<p>Instead, Josh hustled past Silent Magician to kill the Goblin Zombie behind her.</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>The Earl of Demise laughed as he waved a wand and faded into the shadows with Doomcalibur Knight. The clouds dispersed and daylight returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really broke?” asked the Silent Magician. She smirked as they sat at a bar counter. The restaurant they dined in that evening was small, but a hearth warmed every corner.</p>
<p>She could say whatever. Fluffy bread! Thick soup! Josh cried as he devoured the food.</p>
<p>“Spending my quest reward like this, you definitely owe me.”</p>
<p>“Even though I saved you from a horde of monsters?”</p>
<p>“That I could’ve taken down on my own?”</p>
<p>“And the one that sneaked behind you?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Let’s put that aside. You said your name was Christine?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And you said your name was Josh?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Good to put a name and face to my rival. Uh…it’s been so long that I couldn’t remember.”</p>
<p>“My memory is also pretty bad as of late.”</p>
<p>“For an idiot like you, I’m sure your memory was always bad. If you joined me on my perilous quest to defeat Zorc, you’d surely die.”</p>
<p>“Zorc? Could you, uh, tell me more about him?”</p>
<p>“You’re not kidding?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. All I know is that he’s not too popular.”</p>
<p>“And for good reason! Zorc is a demon king bent on conquering the world to prove his greatness. If he wins, the whole world will look like that battle we just fought, with eternal night and monsters everywhere. All who challenged him so far, have failed and died.”</p>
<p>“And somehow, you’ll break that trend alone? No way. I’ll help you out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need addlebrained help! This is my chance to prove that I’m number one!”</p>
<p>“You want to show you’re the strongest to who?”</p>
<p>“To everyone. Especially you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I see you really enjoyed paying for my dinner.”</p>
<p>That earned him a smile and a light push on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Joke aside, I get that you want to prove yourself. Everyone deserves a chance. So, if you want to prove to me that you’re the best, what else is better than competing together?”</p>
<p>Instead of a comeback, Christine stirred her soup and took a few sips.</p>
<p>“Besides, if something happened to you…”</p>
<p>Christine blushed as Josh leaned closer.</p>
<p>“…I won’t be able to afford my next meal.”</p>
<p>She grinned and pushed him off the stool.</p>
<p>Josh grinned too, now that the nightmare of Christine fighting alone was off his shoulders. “I think we should also gather more likeminded allies and anyone else who can help.”</p>
<p>“So long as I don’t have to pick up their tabs, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Forest - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” said Josh. “I hope Arcadia is worth it.”</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted allies.”</p><p>They trekked on a trodden dirt path through the forest the next morning. Josh searched each tree for a hint of the next encounter; Christine mentioned how various insect monsters nested in the forest ever since Zorc terrorized the land.</p><p>Those insects crawled over his nerves, and worst of all was the Man-Eater Bug. Olive-brown in color, they cast their shadows over Josh and Christine and swiped at them with their arm-sized pincers.</p><p>“Argh!” Josh’s wound burned as he sliced a Man-Eater Bug’s arms.</p><p>“Poisoned again?” asked Christine. Her hands trembled as she squinted and aimed both her stave and a smirk at him.</p><p>“You look like you’re low on magic. Save it.”</p><p>“I’m not carrying a corpse.” Her stave glowed.</p><p>Josh’s wound was still there and still burned.</p><p>Christine stomped the ground.</p><p>“I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>The burning spread. Josh sliced apart another Man-Eater Bug, but his swing also knocked into a tree. Buzzes filled the air as a swarm of huge wasps, the Killer Needles, descended.</p><p>“Amateur!” Christine gulped. “How fast are you, Josh?”</p><p>“Faster than you!”</p><p>“Last one to Arcadia is a rotten egg!”</p><p>The image of a footrace with Christine floated like a butterfly in Josh’s mind as they ran.</p><p>One hundred stings pierced those thoughts. He dropped like timber and his consciousness faded. The worst sting was her yelp and thud.</p><p> </p><p>Josh woke up on a bed soft as leaves in a log cabin. The sun still shone, so only a few hours must have passed. A pitcher of water and a couple glass goblets rested on the desk between his bed and Christine as she stirred.</p><p>He found no wounds on himself and the burn of poison was gone. Josh closed his eyes for a few seconds, then checked again: woundless.</p><p>“We’re alive?” Christine sat up and scanned her arms. “No thanks to you, clearly.”</p><p>“You’re alive and annoying as ever.” Josh sat up and poured water for both glasses. “A toast for our lucky star?”</p><p>They clinked glasses. “Where are we?”</p><p>The door creaked. The air of grace followed a young female elf with fair skin. She wore a thin, sharp, ivory headpiece over her night-colored long hair. A thicker piece of sharp ivory held up her green dress, but bared her shoulders.</p><p>Blurry images of another girl who looked like her flashed through Josh’s mind. In those images, the girl wielded her cards with a steadfast expression.</p><p>Josh scratched his head and saw Christine blink.</p><p>“Welcome to Arcadia,” said the elf. “How are you two feeling?”</p><p>“I’m raring to go,” said Christine. She jabbed the air. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You really helped us out,” said Josh. “We owe you one.”</p><p>“Both of you were most lucky. I happened to be nearby, so I was able to cast defense and restoration magic.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” said Josh, “I think we could use you for our quest.”</p><p>She blinked. “Quest?”</p><p>“I think so too,” said Christine. “A support specialist would let me focus on offense.”</p><p>“May I ask what brought you two here?”</p><p>“My idiot friend and I are trying to defeat Zorc. In fact, you might be the Mystical Elf I heard about who excels at magic. I’m Christine, by the way. The Silent Magician.”</p><p>“I’m Josh. You might know me as the Silent Swordsman.”</p><p>The elf frowned. “My name is Jess. I want to help defeat Zorc, but…it is complicated.”</p><p>“Don’t force yourself,” said Josh. “We can wait a few days for your decision.”</p><p>“I must consult someone. Please follow me; I will bring her in shortly.”</p><p>Josh and Christine followed her and took their seats at a polished square table. A few minutes later, Jess returned with an elf who whose appearance and dress were almost identical, but in different colors. Her long hair was purple and her skin was dark brown. She wore gold instead of ivory and her dress was a darker shade of green. On her hand was a sapphire ring.</p><p>“May I introduce my mother? She kindly adopted me when I first arrived long ago.”</p><p>“Thank you. I am the great Merith, the Dark Elf, leader of the forest village Arcadia.”</p><p>Josh and Christine stood and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Josh. “Your daughter is really hospitable.”</p><p>“And talented,” said Christine.</p><p>“Yes, my daughter mentioned something about your desire for her talent. This is for?”</p><p>“To fight Zorc,” he said.</p><p>“Unacceptable. You two were defeated by literal mere insects. Why would I believe you two stand a chance against Zorc, much less entrust my daughter to a couple weaklings?”</p><p>Jess frowned. “Mother, you do not like Zorc.”</p><p>“I hate ‘Master Zorc’ as much as the next person. But I have a duty to protect this village, even if I have to pay tributes of food and gold. We have responsibilities.”</p><p>Christine sighed. “Seems I’m still on support duty.”</p><p>“I hate being cruel to someone recovering, but you must both leave immediately. I cannot be caught providing safe harbor to Zorc’s enemies.”</p><p>“Hold on,” said Josh. “Can’t Jess decide for herself? Besides, if enough people join us…”</p><p>Merith gripped her daughter’s shoulders. “Leave, and you’re exiled.”</p><p>“Mother, I…”</p><p>“Just watch,” he said. “We’ll make Arcadia safe, permanently.”</p><p>Merith slammed the table. “You fool! Spouting nonsense when you have no idea of Zorc’s true power. Next to him, you’re nothing but a termite! When Zorc has you and your loved ones at his mercy, you won’t be allowed to regret.”</p><p>Josh glared at Merith.</p><p>“I expect any ‘heroes’ to be gone when I return. I pray you all choose wisely.”</p><p>When the door slammed shut behind Merith, Jess winced.</p><p>“Jess,” said Josh, “the world needs your help. This is your chance to follow your heart!”</p><p>“I…do not wish to betray my mother.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s a betrayal?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“People always have a differing viewpoint on what’s best. I’m sure you both care about the village and each other, right?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I won’t deny that maybe you’ll feel guilt, but I like to think that your mother would be proud of you for defeating Zorc. And if she’s still bitter, I’m sure you’ll both be able to reconcile.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“You’re not a traitor. You’re a heroine.”</p><p>Jess blushed and placed a hand over her heart. “I always wanted to repay my debt of gratitude to Arcadia. I will join you and guide us to our local hero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Forest - II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Barriers are amazing,” said Christine. Man-Eater Bugs assaulted the party in the forest, but they bounced off of Jess’s magic barrier. Josh and Christine sliced and roasted without trouble.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You said there was another person who could help us?”</p>
<p>“They call him the Celtic Guardian, the exiled hero of our village. I believe he makes camp somewhere nearby.”</p>
<p>“Is this ‘exiled’ thing a trend in Arcadia?”</p>
<p>“My mother punishes those who oppose Zorc in my village. Celtic Guardian also seemed familiar to me, but I did not think much of it at first. That is, until you two arrived. I hope we can find him.”</p>
<p>The party found a cloaked and hooded man propped against the tree as he wheezed. His worn clothes had multiple stinger-sized holes, while his hands and face had hives over his body.</p>
<p>“T-Travelers,” he said. “Please help me.”</p>
<p>“Let’s help him,” said Josh.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Christine. “He doesn’t look well-equipped to travel through the forest.”</p>
<p>“I shall cast healing magic.”</p>
<p>When Jess approached, the old man exploded. She shielded herself and screamed as the force threw Jess back, but Josh and Christine caught her.</p>
<p>“You’re the two whelps I heard about from the Earl of Demise, plus one more.”</p>
<p>When the smoke cleared, the old man transformed into a muscular demon with dirt-colored skin and spiky green hair. Bony spikes protruded from his shoulder and he wore the skull of another demon on his face. He sported bat-like wings. and a cape the size of large window curtains.</p>
<p>Christine gasped. “It’s Zorc!”</p>
<p>Jess could only muster a hushed voice. “This demon is our opponent!?”</p>
<p>Josh stared at this tower of a demon. If six men stacked on shoulders, they might match Zorc’s height.</p>
<p>“Dreaming of defeating me? Then wake up in Hell.” Dark matter concentrated into a dark orb on the palm of Zorc’s hand. The orb grew to two meters. “Feel my power. Dark Catastrophe!”</p>
<p>Zorc hurled the orb at the party</p>
<p>Jess chanted a spell. The party glowed white before the orb collided.</p>
<p>An explosion threw everyone a dozen meters.</p>
<p>After Josh tumbled on the ground, dread poured through his gut.</p>
<p>“I-I cannot,” said Jess. “Another attack like that, and…”</p>
<p>When the smoke from the attack cleared, Josh discovered an expression scarier than Zorc’s visage: the fire in Christine’s eyes dampened by the strain of resignation.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, they survive.” Another orb appeared on his palm. “But only once.”</p>
<p>Josh rose to his feet.  “It can’t end here. C’mon!”</p>
<p>Christine groaned and stood up. “I wasn’t quitting!”</p>
<p>Jess took a deep breath, “I will put my trust in you two.”</p>
<p>As Jess chanted, Josh found new strength in his arm. He drew his sword, vowed to meet her expectation, and charged.</p>
<p>“If you fools are so eager for death, then I will give it to you. Dark Catastrophe!”</p>
<p>Josh leapt and prepared to bunt the orb as Christine lobbed a fireball overhead. He grinded his teeth as the orb grinded against the sword. Christine’s fireball smashed into the orb and weakened the force. However, the orb still threatened to overpower Josh.</p>
<p>The strength in Josh’s arms faded. He shouted and screamed to summon whatever power remained. Was their quest over? Was everyone about to die?</p>
<p>A flash of elf sliced through the orb to change its trajectory into the trees. The orb’s explosion was a shadow of the last one.</p>
<p>Josh heaved a sigh of relief alongside the girls.</p>
<p>“What!?” said Zorc.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Zorc.” The newcomer elf with short, rough blonde hair raised his sword. He wore a tight brown tunic, a purple cape, green shoulder armor, and a sword-honed green helmet. “You can’t overpower me.”</p>
<p>Zorc hovered into the air. “You obnoxious whelps are like cockroaches. If you want to finish our fight, come to Zorc Castle.”</p>
<p>A rematch, huh.</p>
<p>Christine patted Josh’s shoulder. “Cold feet?”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad Ms. Number One dispatched Zorc.”</p>
<p>Jess gestured to their savior. “May I interrupt? I am pleased to present the hero of Arcadia, Celtic Guardian.”</p>
<p>Celtic Guardian waved. “Hi. I’m Daniel.”</p>
<p>Blurry images of another boy who looked like him flashed through Josh’s mind. Daniel watched his friends play cards with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“By the way, have we met? I felt this before with Jess, but you two seem familiar.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” said Josh. “But I don’t know from where. I’m Josh, the Silent Swordsman.”</p>
<p>“Another recurring trend,” said Christine. “I’m Christine, the Silent Magician.”</p>
<p>“One moment I’m exterminating Man-Eaters; the next moment I hear explosions. Why was Zorc here?”</p>
<p>Christine thumped her chest. “We’re saving the world!”</p>
<p>“Wow. Not many even try it anymore.”</p>
<p>“Want to join?” asked Josh.</p>
<p>Daniel shook his head. “Zorc’s too much.”</p>
<p>Josh also shook his head. “But your defense was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but defense can’t win on its own.  Even then, I bet Zorc will find a way around mine. Can you guys even scratch him?”</p>
<p>Maybe with a miracle. “I get your point. Actually, it’s probably too much for any of us.”</p>
<p>“So why bother?”</p>
<p>“We could still use your help in finding a way to defeat him. Just because Zorc is strong, doesn’t mean we can’t try, right? It’ll be more fulfilling than pest control.”</p>
<p>Daniel sighed. “Fine. But if we’re fighting Zorc, I have one condition: we find the one called Black Luster Soldier.”</p>
<p>“Is Black Luster Soldier a match for Zorc?”</p>
<p>“Supposedly, his strength rivals Zorc. I believe he’s training in the mountains at the edge of this forest.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” said Christine.</p>
<p>Jess sighed. “Hiking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By sunset, the party walked on a long, steep dirt path up a mountain. Loose rock, open space, and sparse grass offered little for prey, so most monsters had little interest in a food desert. Once the few monsters that called the mountain home had a taste of Josh’s and Daniel’s swords and Christine’s fireballs, they had little interest in humans, too.</p><p>Jess panted. “Perhaps we can take another break? This mountain is a little…”</p><p>“You’re nuts,” said Christine. “Third break this hour and it’s almost dark.”</p><p>“Let’s accommodate Jess,” said Josh. “Not everyone is physically strong and we should take care of our teammates. We’re no good if we’re injured.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!”</p><p>Christine huffed. “How will we defeat Zorc if we can’t climb a mountain? We saw smoke ahead on the path; the inn should be nearby. Can’t you just suck it up a little longer?”</p><p>“I just need a few minutes!”</p><p>“Then freeze here for all I care. I’m going ahead.”</p><p>“Wait!” said Josh.</p><p>Christine ignored him.</p><p>“Daniel, stay with Jess while I talk with Christine.”</p><p>“Sure. We’ll catch up.”</p><p>Josh caught up with Christine. “Christine, what’s wrong?”</p><p>She continued her walk. “Zorc is out of our league. We’ll never keep pace with him!”</p><p>“You’re thinking about Jess?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What else are you expecting Jess to do?”</p><p>“Finish the hike, obviously. If she can’t even manage that…”</p><p>“It would be nice if she was athletic like us. Are you saying she’s too weak?”</p><p>“We didn’t suffer the forest just to drop Jess; we need her support magic. And it’s not like she’s out of shape, but we’re no stronger than the weakest link.”</p><p>“Why not wait for Jess to improve?”</p><p>“We can’t slow down if we're striving to defeat Zorc.”</p><p>Would this party produce the teamwork to defeat Zorc? Was there a way to mend the rift before it tore them apart?</p><p>Ten minutes later, their hike ended at a two-story log cabin sitting on a cliff. The light of a candle flickered in the window. The last of the sunlight allowed Josh to read a sign that welcomed travelers and guests to stay the night.</p><p>The doorbell above the entrance jingled for their entrance. A cobblestone fireplace cozied and lit the room, and a large wooden table and several chairs stood on an old white wool rug. Next to the wall, an innkeeper chatted with an armored knight at the counter. The innkeeper was elvish, with light-brown hair in a ponytail. Her long-sleeve tunic was also brown and a purple cloak behind her hung on a wall hook next to a crescent-top staff.</p><p>The knight’s armor was black as his hair and had gold decoration.</p><p>“Travelers!” said the innkeeper. “Romantic getaway?”</p><p>Josh’s faced burned and he saw Christine blush.</p><p>“People traveling in the age of Zorc? They’re called morons, not travelers.”</p><p>Blurry images flashed through Josh’s mind of a girl who resembled the innkeeper. She cheered others who played a card game. Another blurry image flashed through Josh’s mind, this time of a boy who resembled the knight. He wrote statistics about the card game on a chalkboard.</p><p>The images passed, but Christine, the innkeeper, and knight studied the new faces.</p><p>Josh cleared his throat. “We’re the vanguard for a party of four.”</p><p>The innkeeper almost jumped. “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. You’re…in a party?”</p><p>The knight facepalmed. “What morons split up in monster-infested mountains?”</p><p>“Stop bothering my customers.”</p><p>“It’s written over your face too.”</p><p>“Our party will be here shortly. They can take care of themselves.”</p><p>“By the way,” said the knight. “Do I know you guys from somewhere? I’m Andrew, but you probably know me as Black Luster Soldier.”</p><p>“Ditto,” said the innkeeper. “My name’s Hailey, if that rings any bells. Some people call me the Magician of Faith for my ability to perform miracles.”</p><p>“I’m Josh, the Silent Swordsman. I wonder if we do know each other, though.”</p><p>“Recurring. Trend. I’m Christine, the Silent Magician. We’re on a quest to defeat Zorc.”</p><p>“Hmph,” said Andrew. “You should just leave everything to me.”</p><p>“How about joining?” asked Josh. “Our party packs a punch, and we could use all the help we can get from both of you.”</p><p>Hailey sighed. “I’m sympathetic, but I don’t want to stress myself with huge stakes. I’m happy to provide some lodging, though.”</p><p>The doorbell jingled for Daniel and Jess.</p><p>“Party rearguards?” asked Hailey. “Wait, you two are…Daniel and Jess!?”</p><p>Duel Links Club memories returned to focus. Everyone stared and gaped at each other.</p><p>“I remember everything!” said Josh. “But what’s going on? We logged into Duel Links, but I can’t remember anything after that.”</p><p>“Same,” said Christine. “But it looks like we’re not dreaming. Do we have to defeat Zorc to get out or what?”</p><p>“That’s too dangerous,” said Hailey. “Even if we have to fight for our freedom.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Josh. “We’ll have your back.”</p><p>“Your group split up!”</p><p>Andrew smirked. “Let her be. I’ll defeat Zorc on my own anyway.”</p><p>Josh rolled his eyes.</p><p>Christine stuck her tongue at Andrew. “Zorc’s harder than he looks, munchkin. We fought him already, but it was almost a total party kill.”</p><p>“You guys are idiots. You need the Sword of the Legendary Hero to defeat Zorc. It’s hidden on an island in the Grand Sea, close to Clearwater, waiting for me to pick it up.”</p><p>Hailey jabbed Andrew’s plated shoulder. “When the Lady of Faith told us the legend, you dismissed her.”</p><p>“Let’s travel together,” said Josh. “It’s safer as a team, right?”</p><p>Why was everyone silent?</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>Andrew folded his arms. “I wasn’t asking for help.”</p><p>“Bed time,” said Christine. “I’ve been waiting a long time to properly rest.”</p><p>Jess put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Hailey frowned. “Club’s still toxic as ever.”</p><p>Daniel shook his head. “Josh, I think it’s hopeless.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Our party of four already struggles.”</p><p>Josh hung his head. Maybe the Duel Links Club was not meant to be. Friends come and go, right? He did his best to keep everyone together; why drag it out?</p><p>Then he pressed his cheeks. If they could just build one more good memory together, Josh promised himself to forget the nostalgia and move forward. “I know we’re tired and frustrated right now, but could everyone hear me out?”</p><p>Hailey kept her head propped with an arm on the counter. Daniel spun a chair for himself to face Josh. Jess tried to smile. Andrew threw up his arms. Christine was gone.</p><p>“I know we haven’t had fun together lately. Maybe we had different expectations on what the Duel Links Club should be like and we’re all disappointed. Maybe we’re tired of each other, so it’s time to close the Duel Links Club. But can’t we go out with a bang?”</p><p>Nobody said everything. His throat tightened. Was this how their time together ended?</p><p>Jess clapped her hands. “The Duel Links Club is like a family to me. I would be honored to help one last time.”</p><p>Daniel nodded.</p><p>“You’re that determined?” asked Andrew. “I’ll pay my last respects to that.”</p><p>“Great,” said Hailey. “Peer pressure. But if we’re unified for once, I want to be in on it.”</p><p>His throat loosened. “Thanks, you guys. I’ll go talk to Christine.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh found Christine flat on a bed as she stared at the ceiling. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired. Like even if we suddenly all united, nothing would change for me.”</p><p>“And why wouldn’t anything change for you?”</p><p>“Chasing the Duel World Queen title is draining. But at least you’re in a good mood.”</p><p>“Well…the Duel Links Club is finished, but everyone’s excited to beat Zorc.”</p><p>“You actually united them?”</p><p>“Everyone can go their separate ways after this without regrets.”</p><p>“If we get back to the real world, will you keep dueling?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can give it up.” Josh gazed at the floor. “But I guess the road to become the Duel World King can be lonely.”</p><p>“For someone like you, being lonely will suck. Fortunately, that won’t happen.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m still fighting to become the Duel World Queen! I’ll match you step for step.”</p><p>Josh’s face burned as he envisioned Christine next to him. “I thought you were worn out?”</p><p>Christine threw a couple air punches at Josh. “Watching you fight boils my blood.”</p><p>Josh grinned. “Thanks, Christine.”</p><p>“No need to thank your rival.”</p><p>“About that.” Zorc might not give him another chance. “I like you. A lot. Even if we’re always competing, I’m hoping that we can be something more.”</p><p>“Whoa!” Christine’s face boiled too. “Uh…between the Duel Links Club, Zorc, and you, I’ve got a lot to think about. When we defeat Zorc, I’ll have a response ready. Okay?”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early next morning, they reached the little coastal town of Clearwater without trouble. Workers carried supplies on and off a great ship.</p><p>“Sorry,” said the captain. “If rumors spread that I’m assisting Zorc’s enemies…”</p><p>The party gathered outside on the docks as the cool, salted breeze of the Grand Sea brushed over them. Small waves sloshed without a care.</p><p>“Hailey,” said Andrew. “You cast miracles, right? Like Water Walking?”</p><p>“I’m a bit nervous.”</p><p>“We lack time,” said Christine. “We need to cross now.”</p><p>Hailey folded her arms. “Will you chill? Don’t rush me.”</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how urgent this is.”</p><p>“And I don’t think you understand how risky this is.”</p><p>“Let’s vote,” said Josh. “I don’t see any other options, so I vote for Water Walking.”</p><p>“I vote no,” said Daniel.</p><p>“There’s no choice,” said Andrew. “The only path we have of acquiring the Sword of the Legendary Hero is Water Walking.”</p><p>“I disagree,” said Jess. “We have no idea what might go wrong, and if something happens at sea, we are helpless.”</p><p>“We’re split,” said Josh.</p><p>Christine groaned. “Hailey, please teach me Water Walking, or I will find a way to cast it myself.”</p><p>“What a surprise.” If Hailey’s grip was any stronger, the staff might break. “Always the same problem children.”</p><p>Another fight? Josh tensed.</p><p>Christine glanced at Josh, then at Hailey. “Okay, I’m sorry. Would you guys like to propose an alternative to defeat Zorc if we can’t cross?”</p><p>Hailey loosened her grip. “I know we lack options, but the thought of crossing scares me. I need to maintain concentration and I might not even have the strength to maintain the miracle for the whole trip. Are you guys still sure about this?”</p><p>The “yes” voters nodded.</p><p>“Thanks for hearing me out. I’m still not happy about it, but I can make peace with casting Water Walking. Jess? Daniel?”</p><p>Jess sighed. “I still disagree, but I will assist with the decision of our party.”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p>Hailey chanted her Water Walking spell. Her first attempt failed, but on the second attempt, a blue aura surrounded the party for a few seconds.</p><p>The party discovered how the miracle’s effect resembled a glide instead of a walk. After a few minutes of practice, they started their journey over the Grand Sea. The land behind them merged into the horizon until every direction was nothing but water. No monsters impeded their progress over the next couple hours.</p><p>“Hey guys,” said Hailey. “Are we there yet?”</p><p>“You a kid?” asked Christine.</p><p>“I’m not asking for fun. Can we stop for a few minutes?”</p><p>The party skidded to a halt.</p><p>“We should take a moment to reconsider our options. This is my point of no return.”</p><p>“Hmph,” said Merith. “There’s no need to consider anything.”</p><p>A water pillar, two meters wide, shot five meters into the air and collapsed back into the sea. Merith stood where the water pillar collapsed.</p><p>Jess gasped. “Mother!? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You know her?” asked Andrew. “She looks like the Dark Elf.”</p><p>“Indeed I am. I am the great Merith, the leader of the village Arcadia.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Josh. “Jess and Daniel came from her village. She even adopted Jess.”</p><p>“She’s friendly?” asked Hailey.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m here to annihilate everyone.”</p><p>Oh no. A battle on the middle of the sea? Josh gripped his sword.</p><p>Jess blinked and shook her head. “Mother, you would never…”</p><p>“I told you and your friends: there are consequences to opposing Zorc. Because of your betrayal, even going so far as to ally with that exiled trash, Daniel…”</p><p>Daniel glared.</p><p>“…Zorc threatened to incinerate Arcadia as retribution. I begged him to spare us, and he agreed if I destroyed the heroes who opposed him.”</p><p>“Mother, please reconsider!”</p><p>“No worries,” said Andrew. “We can just kill her. This world is nothing but data.”</p><p>Merith raised an eyebrow. “Data?”</p><p>“The inhabitants of ‘Arcadia’ and this ‘Merith’ are just NPCs in a game.”</p><p>Jess slapped his cheek. “Open your mind! What if she was trapped here like us? When you woke up in Monster World, did you start with your memories intact? Did you even realize you were a Duel Monster?”</p><p>Her words stole his breath.</p><p>“Maybe others in Duel Links were…”</p><p>Josh gulped.</p><p>Water swirled around Merith’s hands. “I don’t know what you’re all talking about, but I do know Arcadia is counting on me. For the sake of my village, I cannot fail.”</p><p>Jess stared at the sea. “What should I do?”</p><p>Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Merith, you should be ashamed of yourself.”</p><p>“Ashamed of protecting my village?” Merith spat at him. “You’re the Celtic Guardian! What kind of guardian abandons his own village!?”</p><p>“If you wanted to protect Arcadia, you’d have prepared to rebel against Zorc. Do you think life under him will get easier? Perhaps the tribute he demanded before was bearable, but what happens when Zorc demands Arcadians for an army…or even living sacrifices? The only thing you’re protecting is Zorc’s oppression.”</p><p>“Words of a fool! How about my daughter? I took you in when you wandered the forest.”</p><p>Jess hesitated.</p><p>“If you rejoin, I’ll convince Zorc to spare you. Yes, you were just waiting to lure the heroes and slaughter them in one stroke when the time was right.”</p><p>“I owe you a debt…but I cannot pay it back.”</p><p>“Ungrateful traitor!” Merith held up her hand, which had a glowing sapphire ring.</p><p>“Wait,” said Hailey, “Is that a magic ring?”</p><p>“Indeed. Only fools like you try crossing water without one. While you’re stuck maintaining your petty miracle, the power of magic courses through me. Water Bullets!”</p><p>Water droplets rose from the sea, then fired themselves like water bullets at Hailey.</p><p>Christine countered with an overwhelming fireball. It evaporated the water bullets and threatened to roast the Dark Elf.</p><p>Merith summoned a water pillar. It absorbed the fireball to create steamy fog, then the water pillar fired a volley of watery spears before it evaporated. Josh, Andrew, and Daniel charged and split up to dodge the water spears. She back-glided from Josh, but Daniel and Andrew approached her flanks and raised their swords.</p><p>“No good!” said Merith. She pointed at Daniel and Andrew. “Water Pillar!”</p><p>Water pillars erupted in front of the flankers and fired another volley. They collapsed after the boys retreated and regrouped with the girls.</p><p>“Let’s approach again,” said Andrew. “We have the numbers, so let’s use them. Jess, I need you to enhance our movements and keep an eye on Merith.”</p><p>“I understand.” Jess’s chant filled Josh’s body with power. When Christine launched another fireball, the boys followed behind for a couple seconds, then Andrew and Josh split to the side. Easy win ahead.</p><p>“Again?” asked Merith. “Allow me to demonstrate why I am Arcadia’s leader. Mirror!”</p><p>Two mirror images of herself split to meet the boys on the side. Water swirled into one hand for each Merith and became swords. Josh and Andrew engaged in swordplay. Despite Josh’s speed as the Silent Swordsman, she parried and even attacked.</p><p>“Not bad, but you’re no match for me.”</p><p>From the sea, water spears fired themselves. Josh leapt to the side, where Merith tried to attack the opening. Josh parried the blow, but more water spears shut off his attempts to find an opening. Andrew and Daniel also struggled. Another water pillar threatened the girls with water spears, which required Christine’s full attention and a barrage of fireballs to guard.</p><p>Josh’s foot was stuck. “Huh!?” Water tendrils ensnared one of his legs. He yanked his leg, but the tendril had a tighter grip.</p><p>Merith laughed. “This is the end. Water Bullets!”</p><p>Droplets rose from the sea and fired on Josh. He gritted his teeth; at this close range, a dodge was impossible and damage was maximum.</p><p>She screamed; the droplets ricocheted on an invisible wall and struck Merith over her body. “What…happened…?” The other Merith images vanished and the water tendril collapsed as the original clutched her stomach and wheezed.</p><p>“Because of me,” said Jess. Her hands were stretched out. “You taught me this barrier to protect everyone.”</p><p>“I…lost…?” Merith swayed and fell into Josh’s arms.</p><p>“Mother!” Jess raced to Merith, but the Dark Elf was dead. She hugged the body for a minute.</p><p>The party observed a moment of silence, then laid her to rest on the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Caves - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Merith’s magic ring, the party traveled in silence to the island’s sandy white beach. Pine trees covered most of the shore, but Josh could envision himself relaxing with everyone if they came here on a trip.</p>
<p>The magic ring on Hailey's finger broke. "I need another."</p>
<p>“Worry later,” said Andrew. “The Sword of the Legendary Hero should be in a cave.”</p>
<p>After a half hour’s search, they found the cave further inland. The mouth could fit three people if they walked by shoulder. A large boulder rested a few feet near the entrance.</p>
<p>“Wait, who are they? I don’t remember anything about a guardian.”</p>
<p>“That’s no guardian,” said Josh. He pointed to a glowing skeleton knight at it sat on a horse, sword in hand. “That’s a minion for the Earl of Demise, Doomcalibur Knight. They serve Zorc.”</p>
<p>“Zorc’s minions?” Hailey turned to Jess. “I bet we won’t regret disposing them.”</p>
<p>Jess nodded. “Are they strong?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” said Josh. “If there’s six of us, then we can win.”</p>
<p>Andrew shook his head. “Someone is clearly waiting for us. He’ll have reinforcements, probably inside the cave. This one must be the lookout.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Christine and I handled a horde of Goblin Zombies.”</p>
<p>“I’d bet they’re better prepared. Our best option is a cautious approach.”</p>
<p>“Then what do we do?”</p>
<p>Andrew studied the entrance for a moment. “Christine should block off its chance to send an alarm with one of her fireballs. While Doomcalibur Knight is surprised, Jess will dispel any buffs, then Hailey will smite it with holy magic. The three Musketeers finish it in unison.”</p>
<p>Thus, Christine lobbed a fireball at a high angle. Doomcalibur Knight turned its horse to retreat, but the fireball exploded in front of the cave. Jess dispelled the glow and Hailey’s holy light rays zapped Doomcalibur Knight. After Josh, Daniel, and Andrew attacked, the skeleton fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. The horse neighed and galloped away.</p>
<p>The plan was almost flawless.</p>
<p>When smoke from the fireball cleared, a Goblin Zombie sprinted full speed from behind the boulder and skittered into the cave.</p>
<p>“It’s a Goblin Zombie!” said Josh.</p>
<p>“After it!” said Andrew. “Don’t let it raise the alarm!”</p>
<p>They sprinted into the cave and on a downhill path</p>
<p>“Wait,” said Jess. “Do you hear that?”</p>
<p>Rumbles echoed and intensified.</p>
<p>Andrew paled. “The boulder! That stupid Goblin Zombie led us into a trap!”</p>
<p>Everything rolled downhill from there. In their frantic race, they found an exit one person wide, guarded by the Goblin Zombie.</p>
<p>Andrew dealt a quick, lethal blow without losing any momentum and sprinted first into the next chamber. “Oh no…watch out!”</p>
<p>Josh’s mind blanked. The party entered single file against a double lineup of Headless Knights flanking both sides of the entrance, a dozen per side. The boulder slammed into the entrance behind the party, but Josh and his friends screamed in pain as the Headless Knights seized the first strike and stabbed everyone.</p>
<p>This closed chamber was a wider, taller, and flatter area. Torches provided enough light to keep the battlefield nice and dim. Josh grimaced from his injuries and drew his sword. On a stone platform raised half a meter, the Earl of Demise laughed next to a sword lodged in stone.</p>
<p>“Welcome to your deaths! I applaud your efforts, but Master Zorc completely anticipated your moves. As befitting a party of elite heroes, I brought nothing less than my finest troops to finish you all off.”</p>
<p>“Regroup!” said Andrew.</p>
<p>Easier said than done with four Headless Knights to a person. Josh tried to swing his way to Andrew, but the Headless Knights snuck hit after hit after hit on his unguarded sides. Little by little, the pain loosened his grip.</p>
<p>Fireballs crackled in a burning glow. Christine aimed her fireballs at her opponents’ feet to keep them at bay and force them to shield. Hailey and Jess rejoined Christine through the opening.</p>
<p>“I need help!” said Josh. When Christine noticed Josh, the two Silents slashed and sizzled one unlucky Headless Knight between themselves; the victim collapsed to the ground as a pile of armor. Josh joined the girls.</p>
<p>“Finally,” said Christine. “Good to have a meat shield.”</p>
<p>Hailey laid a glowing hand on Christine and Jess laid a glowing hand on Josh. However, the glows flickered.</p>
<p>“Work!” said Hailey.</p>
<p>Jess’s hand clenched Josh’s shoulder. Her glow steadied, but Hailey’s did not.</p>
<p>Josh practiced a couple grips on his sword. “Thanks, Jess.”</p>
<p>“You are most welcome.”</p>
<p>Hailey shook her head. “I’m sorry, Christine.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. Let’s fetch the other two boys.”</p>
<p>“Or just wait,” said Hailey. She pointed to Andrew, who took out Headless Knight after Headless Knight while Daniel guarded his back. “Good to see that 3000ATK in action.”</p>
<p>Half a minute later, the pair of boys managed to merge with the party.</p>
<p>“Mowed a third,” said Andrew. He panted. “But I can’t keep this up forever.”</p>
<p>“Get down!” said Daniel.</p>
<p>Everyone ducked as a black, crescent-shaped cutter light sailed at the party. Daniel planted himself and grinded his sword against the black cutter as the Earl of Demise laughed. When the black cutter faded, Daniel panted.</p>
<p>Jess held her breath as she clenched Daniel’s shoulder. Hailey did the same for Andrew. Neither hand glowed.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” said Hailey. “We’re at our limits.”</p>
<p>The Headless Knights advanced.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh!” said Christine. The Headless Knights guarded with their shields to defend against her fireballs.</p>
<p>The Earl of Demise laughed as he flourished his rapier. “The time has come.”</p>
<p>“Not good,” said Daniel. “I can’t guard properly again yet!”</p>
<p>“I’ll break through,” said Josh. “Jess managed to heal me. Christine, can you help me?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Christine powered up a fireball. “Eat this, metal brains!”</p>
<p>Her attack burned a huge hole through some Headless Knights. The remainders tried to close rank, but they were too slow to stop Josh.</p>
<p>Josh used the opening to approach the stone platform.</p>
<p>“Challenging me?” The Earl of Demise swung his rapier. “Dark Cutter!”</p>
<p>Josh grinded his sword against another black cutter. He dug his heels into the ground, but the black cutter’s sheer force still pushed him.</p>
<p>The clanging of the Headless Knights echoed closer. His party was still surrounded, right? Then he was alone and vulnerable!</p>
<p>Heat warmed Josh’s back, but the shouts and screams from his friends roasted his soul. What happened!? Armor clanged to the ground as the black cutter faded.</p>
<p>However, Christine was on her back and unconscious with multiple stab wounds. Andrew and Daniel fought the last of the Headless Knights.</p>
<p>“Christine!”</p>
<p>“You’ll be joining her soon enough.”</p>
<p>“The only going anywhere is you!” Josh bent his knees and lunged.</p>
<p>“What!?” Before the Earl of Demise could assume a defensive stance, the evildoer’s cleaved corpse instead splattered to the ground.</p>
<p>Andrew and Daniel also defeated the remaining Headless Knights, but sank to their knees when they finished as Hailey checked Christine for signs of life.</p>
<p>Joshed rushed to Christine. “Is she okay? What happened?”</p>
<p>Hailey shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Caves - II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This can’t be!” said Josh. He clutched his hair. “Hailey, you can cast miracles, right?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Raise Dead? I don’t even have any strength left to heal!”</p>
<p>“Maybe there’s something to help you regain your strength.” Was Dark Cutter magic-based? What if something powered up the attack? He searched the upper body of the corpse and found a sapphire ring. “Isn’t this…?”</p>
<p>Hailey gasped. “A magic ring!”</p>
<p>“This should give you enough strength, right?”</p>
<p>She averted her gaze. “Shouldn’t we save it to get out of here and fight Zorc?”</p>
<p>“Don’t joke here.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a rookie! Remember how I needed a couple tries to make Water Walking work? If I mess up once, we're stuck here and I wasted a magic ring. And maybe…if we beat Zorc, she’ll still be okay?”</p>
<p>“Please…” said Josh. He got on his hands and knees. “I don’t know if we’ll have another chance. Even if you fail, at least try!”</p>
<p>Hailey gulped.</p>
<p>“Hailey,” said Jess, “are you scared?”</p>
<p>“This is so much pressure! Daniel? Andrew? What do you guys think?”</p>
<p>“Let’s save her,” said Daniel.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d rather take a chance on reviving Christine.”</p>
<p>“Why not try?” asked Jess. “We understand the risk and trust that you will try your best.”</p>
<p>Hailey hugged her staff. “I’ll give it everything I’ve got.”</p>
<p>Everyone gathered around Christine. Hailey took a couple breaths and chanted. Josh prayed for the miracle as he stared at Christine for any sign of movement.</p>
<p>The magic ring broke,  but a golden glow surrounded Christine for a few seconds. She opened her eyes. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Josh hugged her. “Christine!”</p>
<p>“Wait…whoa!?” Her face was a lively red.</p>
<p>He let Jess and Hailey hug Christine while Andrew and Daniel smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m alive?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Josh. “I found a magic ring on the Earl of Demise. Everyone agreed that Hailey should use it for Raise Dead.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Christine grinned. “Thank you, everyone.”</p>
<p>Laughter of an unknown voice echoed in the chamber. Josh jumped to his feet. The party turned to find a young man with long, white hair and red eyes as he stood next to the Sword of the Legendary Hero. Over his striped shirt hung a golden ring with a triangle plate inscribed and golden eye on the center.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you Bakura?” asked Josh. “Yugi’s friend? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s data,” said Christine.</p>
<p>“But doesn’t something feel…off?”</p>
<p>Data Bakura smirked. “I thought KaibaCorp did a faithful job reproducing me. Technology sure is scary.”</p>
<p>Josh shivered. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“As your game master, I thought I’d pay my respects to the players who managed to get this far in my shadow RPG. This is my last chance before Zorc defeats everyone.”</p>
<p>“Shadow RPG?” Josh glanced at Christine.</p>
<p>She shrugged. However, the other four were pale.</p>
<p>Jess pinched a strand of hair. “Josh, Christine…you are both recent transfer students, so you may not have heard of an old rumor. Bakura transferred to multiple schools before settling into Domino High. The rumor was that his friends always fell ill after playing a game with him.”</p>
<p>“So did KaibaCorp build the rumor into this Bakura?”</p>
<p>Data Bakura chuckled. “There’s always a reason behind a rumor. And you’re about to experience why for yourself.”</p>
<p>“What’s that mean?”</p>
<p>He gripped the Millennium Ring. “The original Bakura had an independent darker personality, the one I’m modeling now. By using shadow games to imprison the original’s friends, the darker personality forced the original to move and expand the search for treasure to rob.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cruel!”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m just one of the NPCs built by KaibaCorp, so I have no use for treasure. My job is to prepare the Monster World events and act as game master. It’s a fun job in line with the original’s personality, but there’s little opportunity to exercise my darker personality.”</p>
<p>“Why do you feel the need to model a psychopath?”</p>
<p>“How would you feel if you always had to suppress a part of yourself? Try giving up your dream to become the Duel World King.”</p>
<p>No way. Never!</p>
<p>“I wondered about the best way to get in touch with my inner dark side, so I searched my programmed memories and found the perfect answer: I can surpass the original dark personality and settle his grudge by getting revenge on Yugi.”</p>
<p>The only thing Josh thought of was Yugi’s victory over Bakura in Battle City’s quarterfinals. Did that rise to the level of revenge, or did Data Bakura have other memories?</p>
<p>“Some missing schoolmates will be the perfect bait.”</p>
<p>“As if you’ll get away with this.”</p>
<p>“You people don’t have a chance in my world. KaibaCorp never stopped me.”</p>
<p>Jess covered her mouth. “Have you done this before?”</p>
<p>“Thinking of Merith? Of course. Any game master worth his salt does basic playtesting. Maybe I should turn you all into pieces for Yugi to fight, too.”</p>
<p>“There’s no proof!” said Josh. “Maybe we’re the first playtest! And regardless of whether Merith was a real person, we’re sending you back to the drawing board!”</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten the title accorded to someone who creates the world? I am a god!”</p>
<p>“You’ll change your tune once we defeat Zorc.”</p>
<p>“Defeat me? Whelps like you don’t stand a chance.” One touch disintegrated the Legendary Sword of the Hero. Data Bakura laughed as he faded.</p>
<p>“Now what?” asked Andrew. “He nullified our efforts in one stroke!”</p>
<p>“We’re all alive,” said Josh. “Losing a sword won’t stop us from defeating Zorc.”</p>
<p>Tremors rocked the room for a few seconds. Everyone lost their balance, but Daniel was first to his feet. A chunk of ceiling rock, about two meters wide, jiggled and threatened to fall on Josh.</p>
<p>Fall it did. Josh covered his head and screamed.</p>
<p>Daniel leapt into the air and cleaved the ceiling rock, which split apart and crashed into the ground on both sides of Josh. A torrent of water poured from the hole and splashed over Josh.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said Josh. He crawled from the torrent. “You’re a pro at cutting big threats.”</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>“But this water is a problem. We need to get out of the cave.”</p>
<p>Andrew ran to the entrance, but the boulder still plugged everyone inside. He punched it once. “It’s too big.”</p>
<p>“Would fireballs work?” asked Christine.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to calculate the odds of an explosion damaging the ceiling. Hailey? Jess?”</p>
<p>Hailey shook her head. “My miracles are useless here.”</p>
<p>Jess shook her head. “Raising our defense will not matter if we drown.”</p>
<p>“How did the Earl of Demise get all those Headless Knights in here?”</p>
<p>“Maybe more magic?” Josh checked the Earl of Demise’s corpse again and found a short onyx wand. “I hope it does what I hope it does!”</p>
<p>He waved the wand. The features and sounds of the cave faded into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s good news,” said Josh. He took a deep breath. “And bad news.”</p>
<p>If the cave where the party battled the Earl of Demise was large enough to hold a couple dozen minions, Zorc’s dark throne room had quadruple the space. The domed ceiling could fit a tree. Windows almost as tall offered a grand view of dark skies filled with thunderclouds. Candles on the wall offered scraps of light to a bloodred carpet that led to a chiseled onyx throne chair, where Zorc sat.</p>
<p>“You defeated my Earl of Demise and plundered his wand of return. I will defeat you whelps and plunder your lives.”</p>
<p>Jess and Hailey gasped and tried to cast something, but nothing happened. Josh might as well have swallowed a lump of onyx; how was an exhausted party supposed to win?</p>
<p>“The world knows its true master.” Zorc stood and powered a dark orb on his hand. “And you’ll all, too. Dark Catastrophe!”</p>
<p>He hurled the orb. Daniel focused on the orb and slashed the center. The orb split and flew past the side of the party before it crashed into the walls far behind them. Then Daniel sank to the floor and panted.</p>
<p>“Out of strength?” asked Zorc.</p>
<p>“Not me!” said Christine. When she launched a fireball, Josh and Andrew charged.</p>
<p>Zorc guarded the fireball with his arms, then stretched a hand up. “I prepared new magic since our last fight. Dark Phenomenon!”</p>
<p>A shadow ring spread on the floor with bullet-like speed. So cold! Josh shivered and numbed as the shadow ring passed him. Feeling returned a few seconds later, but Josh fumbled with his sword. Daniel tried to rise, but the shadow ring knocked him down. Andrew was also on the floor.</p>
<p>“Dark Catastrophe!”</p>
<p>Fear paralyzed Josh while Daniel screamed as the orb zoomed at the Celtic Guardian. Christine grunted and shivered from the shadow ring, but she launched another fireball. When the projectiles collided, an explosion threw Daniel into a wall. Everyone rushed to his side as Zorc laughed.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Daniel.</p>
<p>Zorc prepared another orb. “This will decide it.”</p>
<p>“Any strength left?” asked Josh.</p>
<p>Only Christine nodded. “But I doubt I can blunt Zorc’s attack again.”</p>
<p>“Can you make a still fireball?”</p>
<p>“Why? Do you have a strategy?”</p>
<p>“Warm our hands.”</p>
<p>Christine smiled. “Because we’re done for.”</p>
<p>Everyone shared a weak smile as flames flickered from a fist-sized still fireball.</p>
<p>“Dark Catastrophe!”</p>
<p>The heat restored warmth to Josh’s body. Memories of when his friends had fun together flooded his mind. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Josh,” said Christine. “I…huh?”</p>
<p>The blade of the swords glowed</p>
<p>Josh raised his sword. “I won’t let our fire go out.”</p>
<p>Daniel raised his sword. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Andrew raised his sword. “Our chances aren’t zero.”</p>
<p>Hailey tapped Jess on the shoulder. “Don’t you feel a little better too?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Let us try buffing.”</p>
<p>Hailey and Jess chanted as the boys brought down their sword on the orb. The orb grinded against the swords for a few seconds before it fizzled.</p>
<p>Christine gazed at the still fireball. “We rebounded with one teeny fireball?”</p>
<p>“Impossible!” said Zorc. “You created your own Swords of the Legendary Hero!?”</p>
<p>“Somehow,” said Daniel.</p>
<p>“Zorc! said Andrew. “We’ll take you down and become Legendary Heroes ourselves!”</p>
<p>“Now’s our chance!” said Josh.</p>
<p>The boys sprinted to Zorc.</p>
<p>Zorc pointed at Daniel. “But I’m still a god!”</p>
<p>When Daniel’s sword shattered, Josh and Andrew stared.</p>
<p>“Go!” said Daniel. “Forget about me and attack!”</p>
<p>Andrew and Josh resumed their approach with zigzag footwork.</p>
<p>Zorc raised his hand. “This will slow you fools. Dark Phenomenon!”</p>
<p>Josh locked his grip on the sword before the shadow ring passed his body. The freeze was weaker than the first time, but he still paused. A colder chill froze Josh when Andrew’s sword shattered.</p>
<p>“Go!” said Andrew. “Stand there and we’re all toast!”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Josh estimated ten meters to Zorc. He sprinted five, leapt meters into the air, and shouted as he raised his sword.</p>
<p>Zorc clobbered him with a punch.</p>
<p>The impact hurled him past Andrew and Daniel. Josh slammed into a wall and his sword clanged to the ground a couple meters next to him. He crawled to his sword despite the soreness.</p>
<p>“Useless,” said Zorc. He pointed at Josh’s sword. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Hey demon doofus!” said Christine. When she raised her stave, a fist-sized fireball zipped to Zorc.</p>
<p>He guarded with his arms again. Zorc grunted as the fireball exploded on impact and engulfed his arms in flames. “How can one puny fireball carry so much power!?”</p>
<p>“It’s not puny. We gathered our hearts around that fireball!”</p>
<p>Excitement replaced soreness. Josh grabbed his sword and wobbled to his feet while Zorc chomped off the burning arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t need arms to win. Last resort: Zorc Inferno!” Flames gathered into a fiery orb, which was the size of Zorc’s face. The skin on his face bubbled and bled. “So long as everyone else dies first, I win!”</p>
<p>“Josh!” said Andrew. “You can’t trade blows!”</p>
<p>“Daniel!” Josh handed him the sword.</p>
<p>Daniel planted himself in front of Zorc and raised the sword. The room tinted orange as a wave of flame erupted. The blade of the sword glowed and absorbed the ultimate attack.</p>
<p>“M-My ultimate attack!”</p>
<p>Daniel returned the sword to Josh. When the Silent Swordsman impaled Zorc, the demon screamed as flames engulfed his entire body.</p>
<p>“I lost to a bunch of nobodies!? I swear we’ll cross again once my backup data is restored. You whelps haven’t seen the last of me!”</p>
<p>The world faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once awake in the real world, the party agreed to meet and discuss the future of the Duel Links Club at school. If Josh had one good thing to say about their adventure, at least everyone united and finished with a bang. However, the ghost of Data Bakura haunted his thoughts.</p>
<p>Josh turned the corner to the last hallway before the classroom, where he found Christine with her back against the wall. His head was ready to dissolve into ashes; she did promise a response to his love confession after the shadow RPG.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said Josh.</p>
<p>“Oh!” said Christine. When she gulped, Josh wished he knew what it meant. “Did you see how KaibaCorp suddenly canceled the Monster World event for emergency maintenance? I wonder why.”</p>
<p>Josh smiled.</p>
<p>She grabbed her arm. “But I don’t know if I still want to be Duel World Queen. I’m so afraid of Data Bakura.”</p>
<p>Words and sentences formed and erased in Josh’s mind. Why did it have to be like this?</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ll give up on becoming the Duel World King.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Christine took a deep breath. “I like you, but I’m so sorry; I need to stay away from Duel Links.”</p>
<p>Josh grabbed his stomach as it churned. “I completely get your feelings.”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Then why put yourself in danger?”</p>
<p>“Dueling is more than just winning or losing to me: it reminds me of the bonds I share with my friends.”</p>
<p>“That’s…” Her hug was warm and soft.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“When I was in the hospital for heat stroke last summer, I figured you’d laugh at me with everyone else for overtraining. But you stayed with me during my recovery and taught me Duel Monsters. I was so happy. I wanted to tell you how much your gesture meant to me. But instead, I made it another feud.”</p>
<p>Josh hugged her.</p>
<p>“You know what? Screw that jerk. I won’t let him steal our happiness.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>After a minute, they separated. Christine sighed. “I don’t know if the others have such deep feelings, though.”</p>
<p>“Let’s check.”</p>
<p>Together, they walked into the Duel Links clubroom. Jess, Daniel, Andrew, and Hailey chatted inside.</p>
<p>“Looks promising,” said Josh.</p>
<p>Daniel nodded. “We’re sticking together.”</p>
<p>“Our record’s perfect,” said Andrew. “The numbers say we’ll defeat Data Bakura again.”</p>
<p>Hailey jabbed him in the rib. “I didn’t know you considered ‘one out of one’ to be statistically significant.”</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled.</p>
<p>Jess waved at Josh and Christine. “I told my parents how important my friends in the Duel Links Club meant to me. They were irritated, but we reached an understanding.”</p>
<p>That’s great!” said Josh.</p>
<p>“By the way, is it my imagination, or are you two are standing closer than usual?”</p>
<p>“We’re official.”</p>
<p>“He asked.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes…congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Congrats,” said Daniel.</p>
<p>“Within my calculations,” said Andrew.</p>
<p>“Or plain sight,” said Hailey. “Congrats!”</p>
<p>“Alright Josh,” said Christine. “When we log into Duel Links, we’re dueling. Loser pays for dinner. And don’t think it’ll be something cheap when I win.”</p>
<p>“Too bad you’re picking up my tab again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>